We're Made From Broken Parts
by Daze Me
Summary: People thought that they knew everything about Ruby Rose. She just wanted to work on her art in peace. And maybe create an army in the process. - Human Puppet Ruby, Puppeteer Ruby, Swearing, and Mature for a reason. "We're built from broken hearts"
1. Chapter 1

**We're Made From Broken Parts**

* * *

 **A/N: So, here I am with another story. A crossover of Naruto and RWBY once more. I got thinking again and maybe you know how that turns out. So basically, the premise of this story is a what if. What if Ruby had the powers of a puppeteer from Naruto - specifically Sasori. I won't spoil anything but there's a lot that I want to do with this. I want to see how far it can go.**

 **Alright, so I know that you guys want me to update A Blood Drop Away From Jashin and don't get me wrong, I will. But I've just been going through a really rough time in my life at the moment so that would be the reason why the next chapter is so late. I haven't been hit by a bus if you were wondering. So anyways, if you're still reading this, thanks for being such a fantastic person and being patient with me. Now onto the story! Enjoy, or else…**

 **Warning: There are some things to look out for. This is an M rated story so expect there to be some swearing and some stuff sensitive people wouldn't like very much. I can't think of anything right now but it doesn't get too bad, honestly. It's mostly for safety.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **Chapter ONE - Bluebird**

* * *

The Black Book is a requirement for anyone wishing to ascend to Huntsman or Huntress status. It details anyone of any danger and their particular ranking. This bounty system is used as a means of income for career Hunters and to keep the kingdoms crime free.

* * *

A pale, white hand curled around the top of a doll's head controlling its every movement. The doll smashed into a smaller, more beaten up looking doll.

"Ruby! Are you still playing with those dolls of yours?" asked Yang incredulously. She looked around at the bleak white walls of her younger sister's room. The room was decidedly spartan apart from a photo of a beautiful woman dressed in a white cloak androse petals painted on the walls in a constant falling motion.

The young girl of five years of age held an almost unnatural obsession of dolls. While that would be a normal thing for a girl her age, this far pushed the limits of normalcy. Ever since Ruby's mother had died a year ago she had begun to substitute the woman's love in the form of a more materialistic approach.

The doll in her hand, currently dominating over the smaller, was her absolute favourite. Her name was Summer. Ruby never left anywhere without it. The small, white figurine looked up at Ruby with stitched eyes. Ruby smiled. Yes, she was still playing with these dolls of hers. It made her feel safe, loved even. So that was her answer.

"Yes, Yang." Ruby's quiet voice had a sort of raspy quality to it, betraying its disuse.

The blond older sister frowned. While she had no problem with Ruby finding things to play with she still worried about her stunted social skills. Although Yang was only seven and therefore didn't have a fully developed brain to comprehend it, she knew that she was far more sociable than Ruby, a development that she got due to her already established mind set.

That _puppet_ was only holding Ruby back.

"Why don't I hold on to Summer for a bit." Yang asked. She didn't expect such a ferocious response, in return.

"No!" Ruby yelled and then proceeded to sink inside of her large red cloak completely covering the girl in a cascading red. She refused even the notion of someone else holding Summer.

Yang looked on sadly, desperately wishing to be able to help her baby sister come out of her shell, the shell that was created after the real Summer's unfortunate death. "Alright." she receded.

* * *

Ruby was alway a child who was interested in things. So it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe that someone like her would run off to 'explore' the forest a bit away from Patch. The only trouble was that someone like Ruby couldn't even fight off something like a rabbit. And definitely not a Grimm.

A frantic Ruby ran as fast as she could to get out of the scary forest around her. Two vicious growls sounded out from behind her. The child, seemingly hearing this, only became more and more agitated.

The child ran faster - faster than she had ever ran before! Faster still! She felt a slow warmth engulf her entire body as she sprinted in a linear fashion to get out of harm's way.

Rose petals engulfed her entire being as her legs strained to get as far away from her stubborn pursuers as she possibly could.

The red eyes glanced curiously at the small human's ever growing speed, never before seeing such a small child run so fast. But not fast enough.

The two beowolves, built for running, were nipping at the rosey girls heels. Ruby, not having used this type of speed before, crashed into an oncoming tree allowing the two Grimm to surround her.

The back of the girl met the front of the tree, the futile actions not giving her any leeway. And then that's when it happened. The first beowolf pounced. Its black appearance barrelling towards the young girls small exterior.

"Ahh!" Ruby stretched out her arms in a fragile defense against the horrific creature. And everything stopped.

Ruby's eyes opened slightly only to see strings of light coming out of her fingers. The strings wrapped around the attacking beowolf, completely immobilizing the Grimm. It slowly turned to the other creature who was patiently waiting for its' partner to finish off the human. And then it attacked.

The controlled beowolf lashed out and scrapped its' long claws against the other's skin, raking huge, angry red lines on the other's chest. The Grimm howled in pain before being swiftly silenced by the jagged teeth of the first tearing out its throat. The paw then raised up to its own neck and promptly executed itself.

"W-what just happened…" Ruby whispered.

The black blood splattered on Ruby's face, her arms shaking in the air. The strings controlling the beowolf were still activated as they latched onto the hastily decaying corpse.

Although horrified, she couldn't help but hold a deeply unsated curiosity. Ruby moved her fingers and sure enough, the strings of energy moved in correspondence to her will.

A bluebird crashed and broke its' wing.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could to the city. The five year old began hyperventilating as she ran speeds far beyond what any child her age should be able to run at.

' _I need to get home!'_ Ruby cried, tears coming out of her eyes. ' _I need to fine daddy!'_

As she was returning home she slumped next to a rundown junkyard. Ruby peered inside to see many odd looking bits and bobs all in different states of disrepair. Her eyes closed as she calmed down her breathing. The cloaked girl turned and left the premise.

Ruby passed a multitude of stores on her way home when she began overhearing a Hunter lecturing a young teen about Semblances. She stopped to listen.

"-nd furthermore, I can't just activate your Semblance for you! It only comes in times of either great danger or through very hard training." The Hunter said this in a wise yet stern tone.

The silver eyes of Ruby widened at hearing this, comparing it to what just happened. What was a Semblance? Was it the reason she could do those two mysterious feats in the forest?

"But I wanna activate it now!" complained the teen. The Hunter looked on disapprovingly. "They're so cool! I want super strength- no, invisibility! Aww I can't decide. I want them both!" the boy continued.

"A person only has once Semblance. It's something that fits you, it's part of your soul and in some cases, can affect the souls of others!"

Ruby pondered, ' _If I really do have this Semblance thingy, do I have two?'_ she thought, ' _but he just said people can only have one… Am I a freak?'_ The worried thoughts threatened to consume her. ' _In that case, I'll only show one!'_

With her mind made up, Ruby ran back to her home not hearing the final words of the Huntsman.

"Once you do unlock your Semblance, however, it's important to never become reliant on it."

* * *

The next couple of days were less adventurous for Ruby. She had told her father about what happened with the exception of her energy strings. She had fabricated a story about her outrunning the beasts with, what her father confirmed to be, her Semblance.

Taiyang, the father of Ruby and Yang, helped her channel her aura into existence. He then taught her how to use it properly in accordance to her Semblance.

Secretly however, in her room, the silver eyed girl practiced her more discreet art. The legs of a puppet began moving back and forth dictating the movement of the small marionette. The strings of what she now knew to be aura attaching itself to the doll's limbs.

Ruby smiled to herself. Aura, she learned, was like a muscle. The more you used it, the easier and stronger it became.

* * *

 **(Two Years Later)**

* * *

A girl drowning in a red cloak rifled through the junkyard pulling out certain items. She had long since practiced this seemingly disturbing habit of hers. Although she looked to be dumpster diving, what she was really doing was looking for parts that she could use for one of her life sized puppets.

Ruby snatched up an intricate looking piece after regarding it for a little while and stored it away in a gym bag which was held by shoulder straps loosely at her side. The redhead hummed contently and walked out of the junkyard and into the city.

The pieces that she would find here would be fixed up in the warehouse that she had found abandoned on the edge of town. It was isolated and very spacious. A perfect place to hide and practice her art!

Now, after two years of work and innovation, Ruby had more than enough experience in creating puppets. What she really wanted to start building was weapons. She had read more than enough Hunter magazines to get an idea of what she was going to build. But to do that, she needed parts - hence the rusty, broken down pieces of scrap metal.

While she enjoyed creating puppets more than anything else in the entire world, that was not her only hobby. With the discovery of her speed Semblance her father had pawned her off to her alcoholic uncle in hopes of her being able to defend herself next time against Grimm.

Her success in scythe wielding definitely spoke for itself.

Ruby didn't have a scythe of her own yet but she was getting really good with some of the practice scythes her uncle Qrow's school had.

Her skills in the ways of the curved-bladed polearm weren't the only things that developed rapidly, however. With the silver eyed girls skill in crafting and blacksmithing going through the roof, so too did her intelligence. Her thought process went beyond that of a seven year old and she was proud of herself for it.

It seemed all of her hard work and dedication was paying off.

Ruby had finally arrived at the abandoned warehouse she used to store all the supplies and puppets she'd gathered over the years. So far, she's created three life sized puppets.

They had a simple humanoid structure and all identical to one another. The bodies were completely covered by long red cloaks similar to Ruby's. With hoods covering most of their heads, the puppet triplets wore gas masks that covered their faces with crude smiles painted on where their mouths would be.

She called these her Rose Petals. Her plan was to eventually make a verifiable army of these. There was only one problem though.

She only had ten fingers.

The ten fingers that she had sould control ten separate aura strings - one for each finger. While that was fine right now with her three puppets, when she made more, she would have to find a solution.

' _That's all for later'_ Ruby thought, ' _Best focus on the present!'_

And with that, she began the puppets latest installments - flame throwers!

A bluebird healed from its' broken wing.

* * *

 **(Four Years Later)**

* * *

The combat school Signal Academy was an especially tough school to graduate. The reason for this is because the next level was Beacon, not only a prestigious academy on its own, but a school for preparing students for the dangerous lifestyle Huntsmen and Huntresses live by, as well.

For Ruby, Signal Academy was a joke.

No doubt about it that Signal was good for Ruby; she'd made her baby Crescent Rose there, learned how to fight with a scythe there, and continued mastering her Semblance of speed there.

Yes, Signal was good for Ruby. Until she started outclassing students years ahead of her. The work had gotten boring with there being no academic challenge and sparring was utterly useless to her when she completely decimated any competition. The only thing she could say that had challenged her was the physical training.

Ruby was never the most strong of students nor having the most stamina. It was one area where, while not having trouble with, not going beyond what was expected of her.

Fist met cheek as she rested her head on her closed palm. The desk supporting her was cookie cut just like the thirty others around her. The teacher droned on about something dull which was cut out as thoughts of designs ran through her mind like her Semblance on cocaine.

"And that's why you always want to temper your blade at the right temperature!" the teacher continued. Ruby rolled her silver eyes and sighed. Hot air blew softly from her mouth.

' _I need to fix Wilted Rose after school and then work on Death's Blossom.'_ Ruby rambled on in her mind some more, ' _Man, I can't wait until I finish it! It's gonna be my greatest creation ever!'_ The grin on her face became ever more present and her eyes glazed over in thought.

'Death's Blossom is going to be my grand creation. It will be my masterpiece as an artist!' Ruby's mind went on thinking about how grandiose her work would be.

"Ruby Rose! I know you're grades are higher than most but that is no reason to become complacent in class! Please pay more attention, next time!"

Ruby sweat dropped. ' _Once I get out of school first.'_

* * *

After school, Ruby walked home with Yang who spoke excitedly about some end of the year dance thing. Ruby listened politely and put her input in when she thought it was necessary.

When the two arrived at the medium sized home, the cloaked girl with red hair dropped off her school bag and took off to her warehouse. Yang just sighed as it was the usual for Ruby to just run off to who knows where.

Her father just accepted it saying that she needed some space. Although both of them knew that Ruby took Summer's death extremely hard so they stayed out of her business as long as she was safe.

The warehouse had gradually become more and more cluttered from over the years. Battle puppets lined the walls. Series of red cloaked figures could be seen near the back while more unique puppets were scattered around here and there.

What was really eye catching was a large looking thing covered entirely by a red tarp. The mysterious lump was gathered in one of the buildings corners away from the rest of the projects.

Ruby sighed happily as she took it all in. This was her true home for the past couple years. This was the place where she could be herself and not hide anything. This was the place where she could let her feelings show through her work.

"I love this place." she mumbled, her hand gliding through her crimson-black hair. And with that, she got to work. She had so much to do, after all!

A bluebird took flight for the first time since an injury to its' wing.

* * *

 **(Two Years Later)**

* * *

As Ruby was walking home from one of her late night excursions she had gone through the city on the way back to her family's house.

Apartments and houses lined the streets. There were few people basking in the moonlight as most of the nefarious criminals made there way out to do whatever they do at night.

Ruby shivered from the cold air that blew around her, the wind ruffling her clothes.

The steps on the sidewalk that her black boots made sounded out through out the abandoned street. Sketchy buildings and other shifty places were only some of the things that were only there at night.

Eyes of someone who could only be thinking of something cruel and heartless trained in on the girl's position hungrily.

A hand grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a dark alley way.

Ruby tried to yell but the hand that initially grabbed her was now covering her mouth and the other was being used to secure her from escaping. All that came out were muffled screams, none of which could be heard from anyone other than Ruby and the man.

Her aura strings wouldn't work on the man as she had to have decent concentration on her subject. The reason it worked with the Grimm was due to the fact that the beowolves were coming at her in one direction. She could at least subconsciously predict where they were going to be and react accordingly to it. This man was flailing around and she could hardly get a grip on her aura strings much less accurately aim them.

She didn't have her scythe on her either, nor was she especially proficient in martial arts. Her eyes budded tears in their corners.

The man was on top of her now.

Ruby felt sick. She tried everything in her power but the man was just too strong for her.

' _Oh god,'_ her mind was running like a marathon, ' _please don't let this happen!'_ she screamed in her mind. Not like this!

The man was now on her back and forced a piece of cloth in the thirteen year old's mouth. He tied it around the back of her head and held both of her wrists. Muffled noises came from underneath the cloth.

The struggling duo were on the wet, concrete ground, each fighting for control. It was clear however that the man had the upper hand in strength. His hands bruised her skin as he tried to hold her still.

Suddenly, a tornado of rose petals scattered around the two forms and Ruby was relieved by the appearance, and now had the distraction she needed. She headbutted the man in the nose.

"Agh! You stupid bitch! You broke my nose!" The man screamed in pain and held his bleeding face. He was surprised when he was then pushed off of the girls back and shoved to the ground.

Ruby scrambled away from the man with the look of a cornered animal in her eyes. Through the rose petals, a large hulking figure could be seen materializing itself. The rose petals, like puzzle pieces, formed the rest of the humanoid form and was successful in creating the horrifying visage of Wilted Rose.

The wooden and metal puppet had a cloak like Ruby's but in a dark grey colour and it wielded two gauntlets that were shaped like claws. But what really made the gigantic figure stand out was the black samurai mask that looked like the face of the devil.

Ruby put her shaking arm up and twitched her fingers. As if in synch, the beast of a puppet lunged forward and started mangling the man's face beyond recognition.

"Ahhh!" He screamed but no one came.

Finally, it came to an end. Ruby breathed in and out hyperventilating. She curled up into a ball and started crying. Tears leaked out of her eyes and the only thing there to help give her comfort was a titanic beast of a man made out of iron, steel, and wood.

Her eyes felt heavy as if weights pulled them down. Ruby could still feel the man's touch on her body and felt disgusting.

"Help me…" she managed out weakly and proceeded to throw up on the dank concrete floor below her.

Ruby looked at the man's mutilated corpse in rage. The tears flowing freely as she asked herself why, why had this man try to do this?

There was one symbol on the man's chest. The chest armour that her wore bore the symbol of a golden hawk. The reddish-brown hair bloodied by the claws of her creation. She felt no remorse.

Wilted Rose knelt down and picked Ruby up on his back. With a small twitch of her fingers the horrific puppet picked up the corpse in his arms and departed to the warehouse.

A small bluebird had its' wings suddenly clipped.

* * *

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

* * *

The incident left Ruby broken. The attempted rape was never out of her mind for long. Even after she'd told her father and Yang, the two family members were horrified while they'd listened to what Ruby had said.

Ruby's family tried day after day to help her heal emotionally. No amount of therapy could help her either. The sickness in her welled up as she rushed to the bathroom and expelled her previous meal.

As she leaned over the toilet grimacing, she thought about her skin. She could still feel him on top of her. It didn't matter how many showers she had taken, she could still feel him. It was revolting.

"Ruby," she heard from outside the bathroom, "are you doing okay in there?"

Of course she wasn't, Ruby teared, she could still feel him. It would never go away. Her silver eyes looked down at her pale arms which now bore the bruises given by that man.

Yang came into the room and watched sadly as Ruby retched once more. The blond girl knelt behind her and slowly rub her younger sister's back.

She thought about the police who'd come to ask Ruby questions. They'd confirmed that there was indeed a struggle in the identified alleyway. What they couldn't find out was where the corpse of the man had gone. There was certainly enough blood and chunks of flesh to determine that he was dead, but where was the body?

Ruby answered in a small voice that she had torn him apart with her Semblance. When curious questions we're sent her way, Taiyang described her Semblance to be one of speed. The speed she could go at could've ripped a human body apart. That would explain the chunks of human flesh.

The man was identified as Cor Winchester. The father of one son.

Ruby felt no remorse.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, a dead man was lying in a large freezer, his corpse preserved.

* * *

 **(A Week And A Half Later)**

* * *

In the sparsely lit warehouse that Ruby called her workshop, the girl in question stood over a workbench. Situated on the workbench was a human form - more specifically, a human corpse.

The corpse was different than that of a recently deceased person. For example, the body looked to be cut into sections. It had metal and wooden parts attached to it. Infact, most of its body looked to be that of a puppets.

Ruby glared at the filth in front of her. Her creation, this abomination in life has become a thing of beauty in death.

She still felt his touch. It was driving her insane.

With a twitch of her finger, she guided the human puppet toward a coffin in the wall. The coffin, which looked to be the same as many others lining the wall, was now the only one full.

The coffin closed.

Ruby looked at the rest of the open coffins and smiled for the first time in weeks. Now all she needed to do was test her children. Her face took on a much more grim state.

* * *

A criminal ran through another alleyway just managing to avoid what looked to be an extendable metal arm with a drill on the end of it. He worriedly glanced back and dashed through in between two close apartment buildings. Unfortunately for him, he reached a dead end.

He turned around and yelled, "What do you want from me, huh!?" A step backwards into a wall. "I ain't done nothin' to you, ay!"

"No." Ruby said as she caressed her new human puppet in the retractable metal arm. "But what about those seven children you murdered?"

The criminal's eyes grew even more fearful than before. The running and grazes of that damn drill had really taken its toll on him. His eyes fell downward to a large scrape on his stomach where the arm had almost skewered him.

He coughed blood and fell to his knees. The large blue eyes of a murderer widened and looked from his wound, which was burning indescribably, and the young woman across from him whose head was covered from a red hood.

"Poison," she smiled, "a new feature, I must admit, but useful all the same."

His blood filled mouth foamed and his heart raced. His heart got faster and faster until it eventually gave out and caused him to die a premature death by heart attack.

The man's body was picked up in the arms of the puppet and they then retreated back to their safe haven with a new nail in Ruby's ever growing coffin.

Ruby immediately went over to a large, comfy chair and sat down. Her small form sunk in the large piece of furniture.

She shuddered. The man's feel still clung to her like a despicable virus that would not just go away. She needed to find a way to get rid of this curse and fast. Ruby glanced at the puppet.

Maybe she already had a way.

A bluebird's wings were clipped, so it built new ones.

* * *

Beowolves surrounded her. The icy snow on the ground being a perfect representation to the current feeling in her heart. The Grimm had advanced on her and before she knew it one had lunged its' body at her in a full out attack.

Ruby disappeared into the air disengaging a bullet from Crescent Rose's gun form into the offending beowolf's head. The body flew back, already beginning to disintegrate. The scythe of Crescent Rose came to bare and brought down the spirit of death itself onto the pack of Grimm.

Ruby swung her scythe left and right, up and down. She made herself a ball of death and basically grinded the Grimm's flesh away from their bodies in a flurry of red attacks.

Although the figure of death wielded her scythe with such precision, if one were to look underneath the crimson red hood they would find a face that gave a new meaning to the word 'dollface'.

Six retractable tentacle-like objects with metal points on the end came out from the young woman's back, hidden from the red cloak. The metal tentacles flew with such speed towards her enemies and pierced them ruthlessly. The impaled Grimm hung in the air, dead, in the cold snowy atmosphere.

She fought and fought until all that was left was a snow white field, raining bullet cases, and furry black limbs already melding into the air, fading from existence entirely. This fight was one of many yet so different at the same time.

Why is it different. Because this time, she's fighting for family.

The determined silver eyes met the large stone grave that was marked with the words, 'Summer Rose. Thus Kindly I Scatter.'

The bluebird took flight.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of We're Made From Broken Parts! Of course, every chapter will be 5000 words or more. I hope that you can understand some of the reasons why I put things in the story. The whole 'incident' thing was one of the only ways that I could think of making Ruby make herself and other people human puppets. You have to realize that Ruby isn't the type to just turn her body into a human puppet just cuz, yunno? I tried to make it plausible.**

 **Now, if you're still reading, I'd like your feedback. Should I, or should I not, put Ruby in the Naruto world. Obviously not now or even soon, but after she's finished developing and finishing her story here on Remnant, should I make her go to the Elemental Nations? Square up against tha home boi Sasori? I think I'd be badass to see the reactions. I'm just not quite sure how I'd pull it off and if I just want Ruby to go or the whole Team RWBY to go. So, if you feel like it, just give me some suggestions, yeah? Oh yeah, and because I want A Blood Drop Away From Jashin to be funny it's been hard to write just due to some things that I've been going through.**

 **Also, I can't help but be Canadian for a bit and say that I'm sorry if I offended you with the incident but then again, if you're that sensitive, y r u on the internet bruh? But anyways, the theme song for this story is We Are by Hollywood Undead. I think that the lyrics really describe Ruby and her puppets. You should totally listen to it. It would certainly give perspective on what I'm trying to achieve with this story. And basically the tone of the story. Huge ass Author's Note. I'm gonna end it right here!**

 **Anyways, review and all that shit. Just one question, did I Daze You? :D**


	2. Grimm Realisation

**A/N: Here once again with a small chapter. I'm really hyped about all the things that I plan on doing with this story. I don't want Ruby to just be another Sasori clone. She'll be her own person and it'll show. Obviously, she has a large amount of traits similar to Sasori but her life is written more as a tragedy. I'm pretty excited to get back into the swing of things. I know that I've been away for awhile, but I have a lot of upcoming free time so look forward to some new content coming your way! Thing will be tragic! Ruby will be badass! And puppets will be created! So, let's start off with getting this chapter pumped out there.**

 **Chapter 2 - Grimm** **Realisation**

* * *

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" The stylish rogue asked rhetorically.

The man was on mission.

"Grab the dust." And he would follow through with that mission with ecstatic glee.

As the hired muscle made there way over to the dust dispensers, one of them spotted a small figure wearing a bright red cloak.

'Easy pickings' he thought.

The goon doesn't know that he thought incorrectly.

Ruby read various writings about mechashift technology. Not only to boost her already vast knowledge of the subject, but for her own expansive curiosity and joy when handling weapons.

There were few things in the world as reliable as the cold metal in your hands.

As she was reading, a bug decided to annoy her.

"Put your hands in the air!" The hired mercenary waved his gun in her face.

Again, he did so as if she didn't hear her. "You deaf? I said put your hands in the air!"

The life of a gun-for-hire was difficult. It required hard work and dedication to get good. Dealing with people who knew how to fight back was incredibly troublesome.

Unfortunately for him, Ruby Rose didn't give a fuck.

Kicking him through a window was enough to put a smile on her face; minuscule that it was.

Her crimson black boots landed on the hard concrete outside as Ruby unfolded her weapon, Crescent Rose.

"Hmm, all I see are scary faces." She said quietly to the other robbers who were now aware of her presence. "But it's the ones who are silent, that leave no traces."

The guy in the white suit, Roman Torchwick, responded with a, "Get her."

She slashed her baby at one who came from the right. Following through, she quickly spun around and launched another attack at a man who was widely telegraphing his oncoming swing.

He was bisected.

After that happened, the rest of the thugs were swiftly dispatched.

Roman flicked his cigar bud onto the ground and crushed it with his cane.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

Ruby noticed the small trigger on the handle. 'So, it's also a gun.' She deduced.

"If you want to do something right, you gotta do it yourself." With that, he aimed Melodic Cudgel at her head and fired.

With speed only available to her, Ruby's index finger shot forward and twitched.

Suddenly, the projectile changed directions. It slightly veered a bit to the left resulting in it completely missing her.

"He's running away." Of course, Roman wasn't going to stick around and die. He saw what she did to those thugs.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

'You know, being arrested is surprisingly less entertaining then I thought.'

Glynda Goodwitch was currently screaming her lungs out at her.

'Heh, I'd pay to see that. Someone's lungs being forcefully ripped from their throat via their own vocal cords.' She smirked a bit. 'Not sure how they'd go about doing that but it be fucking hilarious.'

"First, you cause an unprecedented amount of property damaged, put yourself, and others, in grave danger," here it comes, "but you also killed six people!" There it is.

"They started it." Ruby replied in a dull voice.

"The only reason that you're not locked up is because it was self defence." Glynda frowned. "If it were up to me-"

"It's not up to you." Ruby's mouth also turned down. "The world doesn't care what you want." Her voice, barely a whisper, but still, Glynda could hear her perfectly.

The huntresses eyes softened ever so slightly. She sighed because the teacher knew about what happened to her when she was younger. The files given to her were quite clear on just who she was talking to.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." Let Ozpin deal with this ticking time bomb.

Ruby had her fingers twitching. She was ready to strangle anyone who walked through that door if they proved hostile. Her strings were quite versatile.

"Do you know who I am?" His silver hair was radiant. Almost as radiant as her silver eyes.

"I know who everyone is." Her reply was clipped. Of course she knew Professor Ozpin. Not a hair brained idiot who lived on the streets didn't know who he was. Or at least an inkling of an idea.

"Then you must know why I'm here." Without waiting for a response, he held up a scroll which played a recording. A recording of her!

Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"You see, I've only ever seen one scythe user of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

She inwardly sighed in relief as he paused the scroll before it showed her _dodging_ Roman's projectile.

"A washed up alcoholic, you mean." Don't give anything away.

"Not going to speak about your uncle with respect? After all, I heard he trained you." The girls eyes slightly widened before going back to her emotionless mask.

'How does he know?' She thought.

"Keep talking and you'll get a firsthand experience on my skills." Her mouth moved before she could stop it. 'You idiot! You just threatened on of the best Huntsmen in the world!'

"I'll pass. It is however, my job to put those skills of yours to good use. Now," he clasped his hands together on the desk and leaned forward, "how would you like to come to my school, Beacon Academy?"

A chance like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If she took this offer, she could legally kill criminals and get _paid_ for it!

"What's in it for me?" Whoever said not to look a gift horse in the mouth clearly hasn't met Ruby Rose.

"Full access to Beacon's facilities, including our very own expansive library. A dorm room which you will be sharing with your three other teammates. And also, the unparalleled education and support from the best of the best." He gestured with his hands. "We can make you better than you've ever been."

The library could be a goldmine. Her thoughts also dwelled on the dorm room. There was no way she was sleeping in the same room as other people.

But the pros far outweighed the cons.

"Alright. I accept."

"Ozpin!" Glinda's eyes were wide. "You can't be serious! Did you forget that she just killed six people?!"

"No, I didn't forget." He said. "But you said it yourself, 'the only reason you're not locked up is because it was self defence'. Is she expected to just stand there and watch as a store is robbed when she is fully capable?"

"No, but murder?" She sounded more defeated.

"Self defence." Corrected Ruby as she grinned cheekily.

All of a sudden, Glynda didn't feel so sorry for her anymore.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" A buxom blond cheered cheerily to her red haired companion. "This is the best day _ever_!"

"I can think of better days." Ruby responded.

"Way to suck the life out of everything, sis." Yang pouted. Her face suddenly sobered.

"Are you going to be okay being on a team? I know how you are" she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Came the emotionless reply.

"Alright, just remember, I'm here for you."

Ruby only hummed in thought. She glanced out the window and saw a castle. Her vision was then directed to the guy currently vomiting on her older sister's shoes.

'Beacon is only the first step. The first step to what, exactly. That's the real question.' Her silver eyes narrowed.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" A girl in blinding white yelled at her. "Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?!" She scolded.

'Hmm, I need to stop doing calculations and making designs while I'm walking.' Ruby thought. 'After all,' her eyes rolled, 'I don't want to sully every important girls' luggage.'

"Hmph." She tried to walk of but the girl just stood in front of her.

"What are you even doing her? You look like you're younger than recruitment age. Did you sneak in to Beacon?"

It's true. Due to the experimental procedure she did to herself, her body hasn't aged past the day she did it.

"Yup. Snuck right in, all sneaky-like. And the stupid security didn't notice my super snakeness." She said in a soft, dull voice.

"What?" Weiss didn't know how to respond.

"Please fuck off." And with that, Ruby walked off into the distance.

* * *

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Is silence such a large favour to ask?

"As you all know, my name is Professor Ozpin... Blah blah... Up to you... Blah... First step. Blah."

Apparently so.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." What followed after left Ruby's heart racing.

* * *

Bodies upon bodies piled along the floor. For most potential students, this was like a big slumber party. For one student, she was reminded of the worst day of her life.

'People are sleeping together.' Ruby's mind went numb.

'Sleeping together.' Just because her body can't feel the pain anymore doesn't mean her mind can't.

Bodies upon bodies of people on the floor. Bodies _on top_ of bodies on the ground. Her body and his. On the ground.

"Ruby!" She jumped. It was just Yang. "Are you alright? You're hyperventilating." The worried eyes of her sister took in the scene in front of her.

"Yang. I can't to this. I can't- huhhh- I ca- I can't. I can't. I can't. Do. This." The red girl was trying not to break down. If she still could, she would probably be feeling sick at the moment.

Yang's eyes softened even more. "Ruby, come here, baby." She brought the younger girl to her chest and laid down with her. A small tear forced its way out, but Yang refused to release anymore. She had to stay strong for her sister.

"It'll be alright. I'm here." Yang rubbed her back and ran her hand through Ruby's hair.

Ruby just wished she could feel the comfort Yang thought she was giving.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that it was shorter than usual, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. As you can see, Ruby isn't at all as tough as she shows herself to be. She's a problem solver, so naturally, she tries to solve her own problems. Slowly, she begins to realise that she can't simply just conjure up some magic solution that will take the pain away, but that the pain will be a constant in her life and she'll just have to adapt to it.**

 **So anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and as usual, drop me any feedback you have! It really helps with the writers' block!**

 **One question before I leave you.**

 **Did I Daze You?**


End file.
